Paper Planes
by Carnalise
Summary: "It's not about them anymore Lydia!" he cried, "It's about us." He let out a heavy sigh and placed his hand on my cheek, wiping away a tear that had escaped. " It has always been about us"
1. Chapter One

I woke up to the sound of my alarm buzzing loudly in my ear. I groaned and swung my arm violently hitting the alarm until the annoying sound surrendered. I laid there for a few minutes regretting the moment when I would have to get up. Once deciding if I laid there any longer I was going to fall back asleep I got up and instantly missed the comfort and warmth of my bed. I moved across the room and started up the coffee machine and got ready while it began to brew.

My apartment was a comfortable size it didn't have separate rooms, besides the bathroom, it was just one open space. I quickly drank my coffee once I was dressed and shoved my books and purse into my satchel knowing I was already going to be late to pick up Alison. I ran down the huge flight of stairs and noticed one of my neighborhoods cat named Max sitting at the bottom. As I began to make my way down Max started hissing viciously with every step that got closer to him.

He didn't like me very much most animals didn't, I had no clue as to why. I quickly walked past him just as his body started arching weirdly and he made an even more horrible hissing sound that I was honestly convinced he was going to collapse and die.

"Seriously Max, this needs to stop" I watched him become even more agitated. He meowed back at me an unfriendly sound.

"Yeah, well I hate you too" I said, making hissing noises back at it.

I started walking eagerly to my car paying too much attention hissing at the cat that I slammed straight in to a guy that was walking around the corner. Papers flew up in the air and a bunch of books fell on the ground.

"Great" I threw my hands up in the air. I was already late and now I was obligated to help this guy out. I went down to the floor and begun helping the guy pick up his belongings.

"Sorry for ruining your conversation" the guy said, glancing up at me while he spoke.

I looked at the guy while his eyes wandered to Max who was happily licking his paws. I was overwhelmed with embarrassment but I wasn't going to let this guy see it. He was cute, dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. He wore a plain white T-shirt and faded blue jeans.

"Little shit" I said, glaring at Max.

The guy laughed and picked up the last pieces of paper. We both stood up at the same time and our heads accidentally bumped one another.

"Jesus!" I exclaimed from the impact, my head began to throb.

He laughed nervously as I leaned over and rested the papers and books on his pile.

"Well this has been great," he smiled.

"Sure," I said sarcastically, " Anytime you wanna drop some papers and bang someones head give me a call"

He smiled widely and managed to extend his hand from under his pile of books and papers. I looked down at his hand a frowned.

"I'm Stiles by the way" his smile remained plastered on his cute little face.

I took his hand reluctantly and shook it, "I'm Lydia"

We stood there awkwardly whike he continued to dhske my hand and smiled wideky at me.

"Well I better go now" I said, detaching my hand from mine and made my way around him in the small hallway.

"Nice meeting you Lydia" he said quickly. I walked out into the street to my car.

I unlocked it and heard Stiles calling my name from behind me. I hopped into my car and pressed the button for my window to wind down. He quickly ran up to the car and leaned against the door, his face was so close to mine.

"This may seem quite forward but could I have your number?" he asked, a smiled formed on his lips aswell as a small dimple on his right cheek.

I quickly registered what he had asked and suddenly became anxious.

"Listen Stiles I've got a boyfriend" I began but he quickly cut me off.

"I understand, it's just that I just moved here a week ago and you know living in a city like New York can get pretty confusing" he pushed his hand through the hair on the back of his head, clearly embarrassed.

I sighed in defeat, the sooner I gave him a number the sooner he would leave. Maybe I could set him up with Alison she needed a guy in her life. I sneakily begun to write Alison's number on a receipt I found lying in my car.

"Here" I said handing him the receipt, "now I really have to go!"

Stiles grinned looking down at the receipt and moved away from my car. I started the engine and quickly drove off speeding like a maniac to get to Alison's house on time.

"For the first time I actually think were going to make it to our lectures on time" I said sarcastically to Alison while she made her way into the passengers seat.

She grimaced when she saw the time displayed on the cars clock. 8:30AM

"Let's make a stop to get breakfast" she mumbled through a yawn.

"Alison, I'm joking we have like fifteen minutes before they start and it takes twenty to get there" I was panicking, this always happened.

Alison yawned again and let her seat fall back into a sleeping position. She was definitely not a morning person. Stiles popped into my head and I knew that was some news that was going to wake her up.

"So I met this guy" I said casually.

Alison groaned in response clearly not listening to what I just said.

"Yeah I met this guy by my apartment he was all sweaty and dripping with oils" I said dramatically, "did I mention he was brazilian?"

Alison shot up from her seat and looked at me like she had heard me incorrectly.

"Did you just say you met a sweaty brazilian in your apartment?" she said gaping at me clearly disgusted at the idea.

I smiled thankful I finally had her attention.

"No but there was a guy and I kinda gave him your number..." I said the last part quickly.

If there was one thing Alison hated more than sweaty oiled up muscular brazilian men it was me giving random guys her number.

She groaned throwing her self into her seat.

"God sake Lydia!" she sighed, "Don't you know how annoying and embarrassing it is when these guys call me asking for Lydia and then I explain what you do for your dear friend who is nineteen and still single and then they feel bad and obligated to take me out and then they expect to see your hot looking self but they get me... and they ain't happy about it only Scott though..."

The mentioning of Alison's ex boyfriend slightly dampened the mood. Scott was Alison's first serious relationship and they were together for 3 years until Scott got a scholarship in Europe and their relationship ended. They tried the long distance thing and it lasted a few months but they both came to the realisation that they just couldn't be together anymore.

Their relationship ended a year ago but I knew Alison wasn't entirely over him so I went back to my old ways of when I used to give Alison's number to guys that asked for mine. I already had a boyfriend, Jackson who I had been with since sophomore year, so I didn't see the point in letting good-looking guys go to waste when I knew Alison was available.

" Alis, don't think about him okay just listen to what I gotta say" I rested my hand on top of hers knowing the mentioning of Scott would really start to kill her mood.

" Okay listen this guy is cute he just moved to New York" I said trying to sell her on the idea of Stiles.

I talked to Alison about Stiles more and she finally agreed that if he did ask her out then she would accept, I think she only said yes so she could lay in silence.

We finally arrived to the University ten minutes late. We said our quick goodbyes as I made my way over to the east campus lecture room and Alison made her way to the North.

I got to the lecture room and gently pushed open the door and everyone in the room turned their head to stare at me.

"Ah Ms Martin one again you are late," Professor Harris stated.

"No sir, I'm just early for tomorrow's lesson " I smiled walking up to take a seat in the middle row. A few students giggled and laughed at my response and I could see Professor Harris crack a smile.

"Try to be on time from now on" he tried to say in stern voice. Once Professor Harris continue his talk the attention detirated from me.

Time moved by fast and eventually the lecture ended, all the students hustled towards the door eager to make get out. I made my way outside and started walking towards the campus common grounds.

I pulled out my phone and messaged Alison to meet me there since I knew we both didn't have another class for two more hours. Just as I was about to put my phone away it started ringing with the caller ID as Jackson. I smiled.

"Hey" I said.

"I don't think you understand how hot you look from behind" Jackson chuckled.

I turned around and saw Jackson a few meters away, grinning widely when he caught my smile.

"I don't think you understand how hot you are overall" I said back before hanging up and made my way over to him.

He grabbed me by the waist when I got close enough and I pecked him on the lips.

"How are-" I began before he cut me off.

" Is that is that all the action I am getting from you?" He asked in disbelief.

He forcefully pulled me towards him and smashed his lips against mine smothering me in his hold. He pulled me around the corner and aggressively me agasint the wall.

"Jackson stop" I laughed playfully.

He kissed me harder pushing his hands underneath my top.

"Jackson!" I said, the playfulness gone from my voice.

He ignored me and continued, pushed him forcefully off me which caused him to stumbld back.

"What the hell Jackson?" I frowned at him before stalking off.

"Lydia!" He called from behind me.

I could feel his steps closing behind me, he pulled my wrist which brought my face inches from his.

"Is this about saturday? You pissed off cause another girl made a move on me?" He asked, tightening his hold.

"I told you I didn't care" I lied. I knew she didn't make the move, Jackson did.

"Then why are you being such a bitch?" He laughed.

" You can be a real ass sometimes you know that" I pushed him away and continued walking towards the commons.

He didn't follow me this time. I spotted Alison standing near the campus cafeteria with a huge grin across her face.

"What has made you so happy?" I laughed once I reached her.

She smiled even wider and said enthusiasticly, "That Stiles guy you met this morning called me!" she exclaimed, "anyway I explained the situation of how you give my number to guys that ask for yours because you have a boyfriend and because I'm single and all that and well he asked me out on a date!"

Alison practically jumped with excitement once she got out the last part. Stiles must have left quite an impression, usually she hates having to go on dates with these guys.

"That's great" I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I know right! but anyway he actually wanted to ask you what was the code for the apartment block storage room" she said.

I frowned at her confused, "Why would he want the code for the storage room?"

Alison sighed, "I dunno? maybe cause he lives there?"

I frowned again, "Stiles lives in my apartment block?"

"Yep" she said popping the P.

Alison grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the campus cafeteria.

"I need a donut and coffee" Alison exclaimed happily.

I followed behind her my mind wandering to my fight with Jackson. Why had a been so stupid to believe that Jackson would actually cheat on me. He was good to me and I was the one always screwing things up. He deserved so much better.


	2. Chapter Two

It was 6:00pm and I was finally done with University for the day. Alison finished earlier than me so she had gotten a lift with one of her weird green peace friends so I thankfully didn't have to drive her home, I was exhausted and my head was pounding with a throbbing head ache. I got home and chucked my bag on the counter and decided to have a bath. I went into the bathroom and turned on the taps to get the water running and begun searching through the bottom draw in the kitchen to find the candles I kept for when the power blacked out but decided that these candles were going towards a better cause.

I stripped down and lowered myself into the hot water and sighed one I was completely in, the candles lightly flickered from the soft breeze that wandered in from the bathroom window. I laid back letting the water cascade over my face until I was completely underwater, I came back up and closed my eyes feeling the aching pain from my head ache slowly start to fade away. Jackson lingered back to my thoughts.

It wasn't his fault that he was so aggressive, it was mine. I always did things that rose his temper which would always start fights. I needed Jackson in my life he was the only guy that I wanted to be with but I was starting to doubt if I even truely deserved him. I stopped my thought of Jackson and slowly I felt myself start to relax more the head ache almost gone until someone in the apartment block started playing their music extremely loud.

I groaned feeling the head ache coming back, I gritted my teeth hoping that the music would stop eventually but it didn't. I grabbed my towel that was hanging on the door and made my way into the apartment hallway.

"Who ever is playing that music shut the hell up!" I yelled as loud as I could.

The music stopped and I smiled at my small victory. I stepped back inside my apartment and headed towards the bathroom but stopped as the music begun again and started playing even louder. I could feel the vibration from the bass at the bottom of my feet, It was coming from next door.

I forcefully pulled my apartment door open and stomped my way to the apartment next to mine and banged on the door fiercely. I stood there for a minute water dripping from my feet on to the cold marble floors I tugged my towel tighter realizing how short it was. The music stopped and I heard the sound of footstep getting louder. The door opened and there stood Stiles.

"Lydia?" he said surprised, his eyes never leaving mine although I caught him trying very hard not to let the linger too low.

"No, it's the mail man," I said sarcastically, " Yes it Lydia you idiot, look would you keep the noise down some people don't like your music"

I swiftly turned around on my heel and started walking back to my apartment.

"You don't like The Beatles?" he called out.

"No" I called back to him.

I reached my door and looked at him down the hallway.

"Music. Down." I smiled sweetly before stepping back into my apartment.

"Hey wait!" he shouted, running down the hallway to my door.

"What Stiles?" I groaned closing my eyes.

I turned around and opened my eyes to see Stiles standing a few inches away from me.

"Woah there!" I pushed him back slightly, "There's this thing right, it's called personal space"

He blushed laughing nervously as he stepped back.

"Why don't like The Beatles?" He asked, leaning against the door frame awkwardly.

"I haven't heard any of their songs" I explained.

God I had just wanted him to leave so I could bath in peace.

"I'll be right back," he said before shooting out of the room.

I stood there and waited. A few minutes had passed and I decided that I was going back to the bath.

I let the towel drop and I lowered myself back into the water that was now lukewarm. I turned on the hot water and sat up and let it pour over my back it was nice and hot a relased the tension thst had been building up in my neck, I let my head tilt back as I sighed.

"So I got my record play- oh jeez" Stiles walked in and dropped the record player he had been holding.

"What the hell?!" I quickly moved to cover exposed parts while Stiles just stood there watching me.

"Turn around you idiot!" I shouted.

He shook his head bring himself back to attention and quickly turned around.

"Sorry I am" he stuttered, "I mean I'm sorry for walking... jeez I mean I'm sorry for walking in on you"

I laughed at his apology which caused him to turn around with a smile on his face.

"Stiles!" I exclaimed.

His head shot back to face outside the bathroom while he apologised again. We were silent for a moment until Stiles sat down and slid into the bathroom and over to his damaged record player while he made sure his back was still too me.

"Is it broken?" I asked while he examined it.

He fiddled around with a few things and placed the needle on to the spinning record. The sound of music echoed through the bathroom but only softly, it was a nice song not loud like the one he had played before.

"These are The Beatles" Stiles said softly.

I turned off the hot water and sunk low in the bath until the water up to my neck.

"It's nice" I replied.

"Hey Jude" he simply said.

I looked over to his back and watched his hand tapping against his knee to the rhythm.

"What?" I asked.

He slowly turned around to make sure it was okay for him to turn around, he moved into the bathroom more and went over to the wall across from me and leaned against it.

"That's the songs name" he laughed lightly.

"Ah" I nodded.

We sat there silent while the song played out until it finished.

"Hey Lydia, why did you give me Alison's number?" He asked, filling the silence before the next song played.

"She explained that didn't she" I sighed, letting my eyes close.

The song playing was so relaxing I found myself drifting off.

"Hey don't fall asleep" Stiles laughed, "I'm talking to you"

I sat up a little to keep me from falling asleep when I heard a knock coming from the door. I started to raise myself from the bath and then realised Stiles was there.

"I'll get it" Stiles stood up and left the bathroom.

I heard the door open and muffled sound of voices but they grew louder.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I recognized Jackson voice.

I quickly got up and grabbed my wet towel off the floor and wrapped it around my body. I rushed into the living area and saw Jackson standing in the kitchen looking furiously and Stiles.

When Jackson saw me he pushed past Stiles and grabbed me by my shoulders.

"What the fuck are you doing half-naked with this guy Lydia!" He shouted, shaking me hard.

"Jackson it's okay I was just in the bath and Stiles stopped by" I said quickly, "He lives in the apartment block"

Jackson casted a look over and Stiles who was gripping the edge of the kitchen counter.

"Could you leave" Jackson said harshly to Stiles.

Stiles's gazed crossed over to mine as if he was asking if I was okay. I nodded knowing that if he didn't go things would not end well, Stiles reluctantly left my apartment closing the door behind him. Jackson looked back at me with pure disgust.

"Are you cheating on me?" Jackson growled.

"No babe, please this is all a misunderstanding" I said trying to bring my hand to his cheek.

He caught my hand before it made contact to his cheek.

"You're lying to me" he yelled, pushing me hard away from him.

I stumbled and landed on the floor hitting my head on the edge of the couch. I brought my hand the the back of my head and felt the head ache rushing back from bedore. Jackson looked down at me even angrier than before.

" Now look at what you made me do!" he shouted, "this is your fault Lydia!"

I stood up but as I did my towel fell down revealing my naked body Jackson's eyes moved away from my face and looked over me. He moved closer and put his hand on my bare skin. I stood there motionless I knew that this would make him happy so I let his hands moved over me aggressively. He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me there was nothing gentle about his touch as he pushed me on to the couch.

"This is your fault" he kept whispering in my ear while his body laid on top of mine.

Once he had finished he left my apartment leaving my to clean up the mess, a glass vase had been broken and so had my little side table. I went into my bedroom and shakily put on my woolen robe, I looked in the mirror and noticed bruises starting to form on my arms and waist. He was right I deserved this, if I hadn't let Stiles stay none of this would have happened.

I moved back into the lounge to clean up the shattered vase as I reached down to pick up the big pieces one of the shards sliced into my hand letting blood trickle down the shard and down my arm.I sunk down to my knees and felt tears rolling down my cheek. Why couldn't I be a normal girlfriend and not always screw things up. I hadn't noticed my hand still clutching the shattered piece of glass until I heard a knock at my door and pushed myself further away thinking Jackson had come back again, I didn't want him to see me like this I wanted to look my best for when I saw him again so I could apologise for everything that I had done wrong. The door slighly opened and Stiles walked in.

"Lydia?" he called out but I stayed quiet next to the couch.

He walked around my place, going into the bathroom and up the little steps to where my bed was then he walked around the couch to where I was sitting.

"Holy crap Lydia" he crouched down to take the glass I was still clutching in my hand.

I pulled away from him and let the shard drop to the floor.

"It was my fault" I whispered, looking up at Stiles.

"What did he do to you?" He asked, while he sat on the floor across from me.

"Nothing!" I yelled, "it was my fault"

"Lydia this was definitely not your fault!" He yelled back.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen to get the dustpan and a wash cloth. I went back toward the couch and started scooping the glass into the dustpan.

"You've gotta call the cops" He stood up followed me to the kitchen.

I emptied the glass into the bin and threw the dustpan on to the counter violently.

"I think you should leave," I looked at him and added, " now"

He looked at me with fierce eyes and said, "Fine"

He turned around and walked out the door and left me to my thoughts. I went to the pantry and pulled out the first aid kit for my hand, once I had finished bandaging up wound the door burst open and Stiles walked back in pacing up and down the length of my apartment.

"You know what, no I'm not going to just leave you. I'm not leaving you here all alone so you can sit here thinking what ever he did to you was your fault" he said angrily.

I let my back rest against the pantry door as I slid down to the floor. Stiles walked around the kitchens counter and came to sit down next to me, he was overly cautious not to touch me but he laid his hand out against the hard wooden floor in between the two of us. I looked up at him and saw him watching my with sad eyes.

"I don't want your pity" I said looking back down at his hand.

They were big and looked so gentle and soft to touch, I slowly moved mine across the floor and over to his hand and let it gently fall into place. I looked uo at him and saw him watching the way my hand slowly gripped his. He squeezed it softly and moved his thumb around the back of my hand in circles. My eyes begun to flutter and I soon found myself leaning towards Stiles's shoulder as I feel asleep sitting next to him.


	3. Chapter Three

**_AN: This chapter contains adult themes and content, readers have been advised._**

_Chapter Three_

_._

I woke up the next morning laying in my bed as the morning sun shone through the window and on to my face. I looked over at the clock beside my bed and saw that I had ten minutes before my alarm was set to go off, I laid there listening to the sound of the birds and faintly heard the sound of what I presumed were The Beatles playing from the kitchen. I sat up listening to the sound of someone humming along with the tune in the kitchen, I got out of bed and made my way into the living area where I saw Stiles leaning inside the fridge trying desperately to reach something in the back. Why was he here?

"Uh... what are you doing? " I asked.

Stiles jumped slightly and knocked over a few jars in the fridge.

"Getting olives" he said, holding the jar up in his hand.

I walked over to the coffee machine and saw that it was already brewed and ready to pour. I looked over to Stiles cautiously and took the coffee jug then poured some into a mug. He looked over to me and held out the olive jar.

"Olive?" he managed to say with a mouth full.

I raised my eyebrow and shook my head. I walked around the counter and sat on one of the bar stools while slowly drinking the hot coffee. Stiles stood there watching me while he ate his olives, well actually they were my olives. The sound of what I presumed were The Beatles filled the air from Stiles's record machine while our eyes kept making eye contact with each other in silence.

"Okay well I'm just gonna say it, why are you here?" I said, while brushing my hair behind my ear.

Stiles set the jar down and suddenly I noticed he became fidgety.

"Well I-" he began, "I just... after what happened with Jackson... I didn't want to leave you alone"

His eyes wandered around the room trying hard not too look at me, but when he did I saw something. He pitted me, he thought Jackson was a bad guy and that I was a victim but I wasn't.

"I said I don't need your sympathy Stiles" I set my coffee down.

Stiles put the lid back on the jar and set it in back in the fridge I could tell he was trying every hard not to say something but his control failed and suddenly out came his thoughts.

"I just... I can't believe how much he has you tied around his finger" he said, "I can't believe that a girl like you ,_especially_ a girl like you, can't see that"

"Jackson doesn't have me tied around anything" I replied back.

"Lydia please you have to go to the cops, " he came around the counter towards me.

I stared at him in disbelief, "Why would I go to the cops?"

"Because he..." Stiles hesitated.

" He didn't do anything wrong!" I said, "and really this has nothing to do with you"

I gripped the bench and I could see the water start to form in my eyes. Jackson just had anger problems but they were caused by me.

_Everything is your fault_ I heard Jackson's voice say in my head.

"It became my business when he threatened to kill me" he scoffed.

I turned to face Stiles and felt my rage building up inside of me.

"Jackson wouldn't mean anything like that he's a good guy it's just my fault" I rambled, "everything is my fault"

He hesitantly moved closer towards me.

"Lydia it's going to be okay" He said softly.

"Get out!" I shouted, pushing him away from me.

Stiles stared at me and there I saw the sympathy in his eyes again.

"Go now" I said.

He stood there not moving.

"Leave!" I yelled harshly.

Stiles flinched and walked out the door closing it softly behind him. The sound of The Beatles filled the room while I regained my composure. I got ready for University and left the apartment quickly.

Once I had picked up Alison out conversation was short due to the fact that she just slept the entire twenty-minute drive to campus. Usually I loved the silent drive but I wished there was something to take my mind off what had happened with Jackson and Stiles. My mind reeled with so many questions. I hardly even knew Stiles, he moved here a day ago and already he assumed he knew everything about my relationship with Jackson. It frustrated me, I turned on the car radio to try to stop my over thinking mind and on came the song Stiles had played, Hey Jude.

"You have to be kidding me" I breathed.

"Hmm?" Alison stirred in the passenger seat.

"Nothing" I patted her shoulder.

Out of all the songs that could have played that just had to be the one. We arrived at University on time for a change, which was a massive accomplishment. Alison and I walked towards the campus cafeteria having ten minutes to spare before classes started meant that we were able to load up on more caffeine and hopefully score some left over doughnuts. We walked inside and I spotted Jackson standing at the end of the line.

"Do I look okay?" I turned to Alison who stopped to talk to a friend of hers.

Alison looked over at me and smiled knowingly as her eyes went passed me and probably saw Jackson in the line.

"You look hot." She laughed, nudging me to keep walking.

I turned toward Jackson and walked confidently towards him, I needed him to know that I was sorry and we could just forget about this and let us be back to normal. I lightly crossed my fingers as he looked over and saw me coming, his lips turned up into a smile slightly but that was all I needed to know that I hadn't completely ruined our relationship.

"Hey" I said cheerfully, I slid my hand into his and gave it a light squeeze.

"Hey" He turned his body was aligned with mine.

"I'm so sorry for the way I acted last night, " I said going straight into my apology I had practised through my head, "I should have never done that to you and I'm sorry Jackson I really am I always make these mistakes,"

He watched me and lightly nodded, "I'm glad you see that you made the mistake"

I smiled, "I'm sorry"

I stood up on the tips of my toes and placed my lips on his, he roughly moved his hands down my back and rested them on my butt.

"I'm glad you wore a skirt today" He whispered harshly in my ear.

He pulled my hand and led me out the cafeteria and over to an outside storage room where they kept all the utensils for the cafeteria kitchen. Jackson pulled me in and shut the door behind him, it was completely dark and all I could feel was Jackson's hands moving under my skirt. I reached out into the dark and found the string hanging from the ceiling for the light.

Jackson stood in front of me pushing me painfully against the steel shelves that had pots and pans on it. His lips moved down to my neck and roughly made his way to my lips. He pulled away from me and pulled down my skirt and underwear. I could see the hunger in his eyes, I knew this was what he wanted so I let him do it.

I didn't feel right doing it here like the many other times we had done it on campus I never liked it, it never felt right. He was rough and violent but that was just Jackson, and I didn't deserve him. He was too good for me, I was lucky that he had still been with me since sophomore year. He kept pushing me against the steel shelves while he satisfied the hunger with in him, he let out a rugged sigh while his head fell into the nape of my he was done he left the store-room, leaving me by myself.

I straightened myself up and patted my hair down. My back ached from the way he had been pushing me forcefully against the steel shelve but I ignored it as I walked to the girls bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror and saw that my neck was bruised from his violent kisses along my neck and jaw.I reached down into my back and got out my make up bag, slowly I dabbed the bruises wincing when I touched them too hard.

In the mirror I saw a tear run down my cheek and I frowned as another one escaped, body began to shake and loud sobs broke from my lips. I cursed myself silently, why was I crying? I got everything I wanted, Jackson wasn't mad at me we were fine everything was fine. I sobbed even louder and I brought my hand up to cover my mouth. I took a deep breath and counted down from five and silenced myself once I got to zero.

I dabbed my eyes with a tissue and re-applied my massacre and foundation. When I thought I was presentable enough I left the bathroom and went to my next class. _Everything is fine_ I kept repeating over in my head. Everything was fine, wasn't it?

* * *

**_AN: Sorry about all these scenes between Lydia and Jackson. I hate writing them and I'm going to be focusing more on what Lydia is attracted to in Jackson. I just really needed to show what Jackson true character in this fanfiction. _**

**_Peace out!_**


	4. Chapter Four

**_AN: Sorry it's been a while since I updated this. So here is Chapter Four, remember to leave a comment saying what ever you like :) recommend me some fanfictions or tell me what you think of this fanfiction so far... Thanks peeps!_**

**_Peace Out!_**

**_PS. I've got a Polyvore account dedicated to my fanfictions so you can go onto there and check out the outfits I've imagined through out this fanfiction... check them out link is on my profile home dogs._**

_Chapter Four_

_._

It was Friday night and Alison was at my apartment getting ready for her date with Stiles. She stood in front of me dressed in black trousers, a white camisole and black sandal heels.

" Are you sure I look okay?" She asked while I adjusted the curls that cascaded on the sides of her face.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Alison, you've asked me this at least ten times. You look amazing, now shut up and pass me the hair spray."

Alison reached behind me and grasped the hair spray. A knock on the door echoed through the silence of my apartment and into the bathroom.

"Oh no, I'm not ready Lydia!" Alison began to stress out.

I felt my hand upon her shoulder and said, "It's okay, you finish up with your hair and I'll go and open the door"

She sighed in relief and moved in front of the mirror to finish up on her hair and make-up. I exited the bathroom and walked over to the door I opened it and Stiles stood there dressed in black dress pants, a white button up shirt and a black silk blazer.

"Uh hey" He said awkwardly.

The tension between us was thick, the last time that we had seen each other I had told him to leave my apartment.

"She's getting ready" I said, placing my hands on either side of the door frame.

He rocked back and forth on his heels looking inside my apartment like he had never seen it before.

"Well can I come in?" He asked, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets.

"She will be ready any minute" I replied.

I was still annoyed at him. He hardly knew me and started judging my relationship with Jackson it was ridiculous.

"Lydia let him in I'm going to be a while" I heard Alison call from the bathroom.

I cursed under my breath and called back to her,"Yeah okay what ever this is my apartment and it's not like I have anywhere to go."

I opened the door wider and moved aside for Stiles to walk in, he came in and moved towards the couch.

"So... How have you been?" He asked sitting into a comfortable position.

I closed the door and went into the kitchen to pour myself a glass of water.

"Fine. Do you want a drink?" I looked up at him.

His hands fidgeted with the single rose he held in his hand, my eyes drifted down and I suddenly remembered the way his hands felt; soft and delicate.

"Lydia?" He shook me from my thoughts.

"What?" I asked harshly, looking back up to his face.

"I said yeah, thanks" He continued to watch me as I poured him a glass of water.

I walked over the couch and sat in the arm-chair cross from him. I handed him his water and our fingers lightly brushed, I let go of the glass quickly but luckily Stiles had already grabbed it in time that I only tipped a bit of water onto his jeans. We sat in silence listening to the occasional banging from Alison in the bathroom.

"So where are you going tonight?" Stiles asked acting smooth.

I pulled my eyes away from the crack I had been observing in the wall to look at him. The way that he was looking at me sent a shiver down my spine, he had styled his hair nicely and I could even smell a hint of cologne waving from him.

"Look just because you and Alison are going out on a date doesn't mean we are friends, got it?" I said coldly.

I looked at him putting all my effort to stay angry with his innocent face. He was only trying to help me I thought but stopped myself, maybe he was trying to help me but really there was nothing to help me with, he had made Jackson out to be this really bad guy when really he wasn't.

"I don't even know you Stiles and I don't want to know you okay? I just want you to leave me alone."

Stiles looked taken back but before I could walk away he stood up and pulled my wrist. I swirled around to face him, his eyes stared into mine with such a strong emotion that I didn't recognise.

"I am not sorry for what I said Lydia, I don't want you to keep getting hurt by him," Stiles whispered, "He's not... good for you"

I felt his hand slowly move down my wrist and into my hand. I looked down and everything I remembered about the way his hands felt were true, they were big and soft. I looked back up into his eyes and I could see he was worried, his fingers moved and brushed up against mine playing with them gently.

"I've gotta go" I mumbled as I pulled myself away from him and walked to my bedroom.

I pulled the curtain the hung from the roof, separating myself from the lounge area. I sat down repeatedly cursing myself. Why had Stiles done that? I needed to stop thinking about his hands and I needed to focus on Jackson. Jackson... Jackson! I remember that I had to get ready for our date tonight. He had told me that we would go out for dinner and then ice skating after and he was going to pick me up.

I rummaged through my closet and found a pair of jeans I took off my skirt I had been wearing and pulled on the jeans, I open my draw and began looking for my sweat shirt. I heard the sound of the bathroom door open and Alison and Stiles greeting, Alison popped her head in to say goodbye and then left. I found my sweat shirt and finished getting ready just as I was done I got a text message from Jackson telling me that he was outside the apartment block. I locked my door and raced down the stairs to his car. I jumped inside and he pulled me over for a kiss.

"Did you miss me?" He asked.

"Yeah" I replied, strapping the seat belt across me.

He drove the car towards the outdoor ice skating rink, talking the entire time about his lacrosse team. I focused outside of my window thinking about Stiles and his date with Alison and how that was going. Would they end up going out? and if they did would Stiles stop worrying about me?

"Okay babe were here," Jackson turned of the engine and hopped out of the car.

I got out and followed him to the stand where they let you hire out ice skates, Jackson paused waiting for me to catch up to him and slid his hand in mine when we I had reached him. I thought about the way stiles hands were smooth but Jacksons were just rough and harsh, I had always though his hands were perfect.

"What's wrong? you're really quiet tonight" Jackson pressed his lips to my cheek.

I smiled softly at the feel of his lips, "I'm just a bit tired, but I'm sure skating will wake me up"

We got to the stand and hired each of us a pair of skates, we sat down on a little bench near by and changed our shoes for the skates.

"So what's Alison doing tonight?" Jackson asked, making light conversation.

"She's gone on a date" I said tying the last lace on the skates, "you ready?"

I looked over at Jackson who had been having trouble tying the laces.

"Here let me help" I moved forward.

"No!" Jackson pushed me away roughly, "I can do it."

I sat back watching him tie them poorly. I stood up once he was done and moved towards the rink, I stepped onto the ice and wobbled slightly but got my balance fairly quickly. Jackson skated past me and stopped a few meters ahead, I made my way past the people and skated into his open arms.

We spun around in a circle the wind whipped my hair around, Jackson slid his hand in mine and began pulling me along with him while he skated around. I looked down at his hands and thought of Stiles.

I stopped my self immediately. Why was I thinking of him? I pulled me focus back to Jackson who had let go of my hand to skate ahead of me. I followed behind him at a slower pace still gaining my balance. I watched Jackson skate around in a circle around me and come up behind me pulling me at the waist.

He laughed lightly in my ear, "You look like a giraffe trying to skate"

I laughed with him and held my frame still while we skated around the ice rink. We kept skating around I fell over a few times but Jackson helped me up every time. My mind would always reel back to Stiles; his hands or his date with Alison, each time I scold myself and quickly directed my thoughts to Jackson.

After two hours of skating we decided to go have dinner, there was a pizza shop just down the road from my apartment that we both loved so we agreed to have dinner there. While we were waiting for the pizza we had ordered a guy from Jackson's lacrosse team walked past, Jackson called him out and he come over to talk to us.

"Lyd, this is Isaac he just transferred to our university" Jackson said.

Isaac extended his hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Lydia" He smiled.

"You too" I said, smiling back at him while he walked to join the group of friends he came with.

I turned back and saw Jackson glaring at me.

"Why did you just flirt with him in front of me?" He hissed.

I looked back at Isaac who was talking with his friends.

"With Isaac? Jackson I wasn't I wouldn't flirt with anyone" I moved my hand over to his, "I'm with you why would I want anyone else?"

I realised then that I was lying to him. I hadn't flirted with Isaac but I probably had flirted with Stiles.

"Why have you got that look on your face? that look that says you're lying to me" Jackson moved his hand away from me and stood up from the booth, "We're leaving"

I stood up from the booth and followed Jackson's figure storm out of the restaurant. He walked up the street towards my apartment ad paused half way, he turned around and stalked towards me his face was filled with pure anger.

"You're seeing someone else aren't you?" His face was inches away from mine.

I reached over and paced my hands on each side of his face, "Jackson, stop doing this to yourself" I begged him, "I love you, only you"

He reached up and pulled my hands away from his face, "I must stop doing this? this is your fault Lydia not mine"

He took two steps away from me.

"Jackson, I didn't flirt with him!" I yelled.

Jackson turned around and hit me across the face, "Stop lying to me!"

I moved my hand to cradle the side of my face. I looked up at him and saw him stalking off towards his car, he started the engine and drove off. I walked back to my apartment pressing my hand to my cheek, I could taste blood in my mouth and I was sure it was because I had bitten the inside of my cheek.

I got inside my apartment and went into the bathroom, the whole left side of me cheek was red and starting to swell from the bite inside my lip. I sat down on the floor and rested my head against the bathroom wall. The sound of the my apartment door opening made me stiffen.

"I think I left my keys in her bedroom, just wait here ill be two seconds" I heard Alison say.

I relaxed a bit knowing that it wasn't Jackson but I also didn't want Alison to see me like this and worry. I saw her walk past the bathroom, I tried not to make any sudden movements hoping she wouldn't see me. The sound of another person came from the kitchen.

"Hey do you think I could you the bathroom?" It was Stiles who spoke.

I panicked and moved into the shower, I gently pulled the curtain to conceal myself.

"Sure, I can't seem to find my keys so I might be a while" Alison called from my bedroom.

I heard Stiles walk towards the bathroom and walk in closing the door behind him. He went to the mirror to look at himself in the mirror. I scoffed and moved my hand quickly to cover my mouth. Stiles turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"Not again Lydia please" Stiles said, he frowned moving the shower curtain to expose my whole self.

I looked up at him and saw the worry in his eyes and something in me just broke, the tears began to stream from my eyes my body began to shake a loud sob broke from my lips.

Stiles moved into the shower and sat down next to me pulling me into a hug. His arms wrapped around me, gently rubbing my arms to comfort me.

"It's going to be okay" He whispered in my ear.

Turned into his shoulder and rested my hand on his chest.

"Please Lydia, break up with him or call the cops or something" His voice was hoarse, "I can't handle seeing you like this or knowing that you with him and he could do this to you"

I looked up at him and nodded my head. I didn't know what exactly I was agreeing to but I just nodded.

"Stiles?" Alison knocked on the bathroom door, "I found my keys"

I looked over at the door and moved away from Stiles.

"Uh okay, I'm coming out now" he called back.

He stood up and held his hand out for me, I placed my hand in his and he pulled me up.

"I have to drop Alison home but ill come back okay" He moved his hand to push back the hair from my face.

I just nodded my head and watched him as he opened the bathroom door and left. I stood up and went over to the sink to wash my mouth out of the blood from my bitten lip. After I was done I went to my bedroom and got changed into my pyjamas, I laid down on my bed and slowly felt my eyes lids close a i was sucked into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
